


Awakening

by alba17



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: Winnie's hug awakens some feelings.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> In honor of one of the best moments of Fargo S3. For femslash100 prompt: Gloria/Winnie, taking things slow.

Gloria lurches up, startled out of a restless sleep tinged with frantic dreams. Her head. Too many Moscow Mules. Whatever possessed her? It’s already fifteen minutes past the time she should get up. With a sigh, she rouses herself out of bed. 

As she brushes her teeth, it comes back in a flash: Officer Lopez pulling her in, the weight of her arms around Gloria’s shoulders. The pure, blessed relief of human touch. It would all be okay. Winnie said so.

**

It’s weeks before they can get together again. Many phone calls, slips on her desk: “Officer Lopez called.” 

In spare moments, Gloria’s thoughts turn to her: imagining her hair pulled down, loose around her pale neck, hat tossed to the side, dark shirt unbuttoned and pulled open. 

“Burgle!” She shakes herself and gets back to work.

Later, she thinks about her husband. Ex-husband. She’d wondered how it happened. Maybe now she knows.

**

“Officer Burgle. How are ya?” 

Her heart thumps at the cheerful voice. She turns. “Officer Lopez.” 

Dark eyes meet hers. Kind, turning up at the edges with a smile. “Got time for a coffee?”

“Sure thing.”

“Winnie, remember?”

“Of course.” Her heart warms. “Gloria.”

Winnie beams.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written in almost a year.


End file.
